


Celeb PornHub

by Jsounds



Category: Porn RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Bottom Tom Holland, Couch Sex, Dirty Talk, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Sex, Hot, Hot Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Third Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn Video, Pornstars, Rough Sex, Sex, Top Chris Hemsworth, Twinks, oneshots, porn hub
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 22:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21215738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jsounds/pseuds/Jsounds
Summary: What if celebrities did porn?





	Celeb PornHub

A brown, curly haired Twink in a grey tank top and a pair of black jeans sits on a black leather sofa. It’s not hard to see he’s nervous, the way he’s twirling his thumbs as he waits for the audition to really start. The cameras had already filmed him sign the paperwork and now he was sat, watching the casting director behind the camera, at a desk, preparing. He was a beautiful man. The boy recognised him from some of the porn videos he used to jerk off to. He was the famous pornstar: Chris Hemsworth. Some people compared him to a God, including Tom. Tom was auditioning for his own porn studio which be built, named Hemsworth Studios. He was wearing a black v-neck and a pair of grey shorts.   
“What is your name?” He asked in his famous Australian accent.  
“T-Tom Holland.” The Twink answered, in his British accent.  
“Nice to meet you, Tom. Where are you from?” He asked.   
“I’m from London. Um- Kingston.” Tom answered.   
“How old are you?”   
“23.”   
“Really? You look like you could be 17.” Hemsworth half laughed.  
“I get that a lot.” Tom blushed.   
“And what brings you to Hemsworth Studios?” He asked Tom, with a comforting smile.   
“Well… Well I’ve always wanted to get into porn, honestly. I’m a bit of an exhibitionist so I enjoy the idea of people getting off to me.” Tom explained.   
“Cute. Does your family know you’re here?” Chris asked.  
“Um… My brothers do, my parents don’t.” Tom answered, blushing a bit.  
“Nice. Do you have any limits? Anything that you would be really uncomfortable doing?” Chris asked.  
“Not really, ha. It takes a lot to make me truly uncomfortable.” Tom laughed, nervously.  
“Do you have a preferred position?” Chris asked.  
“I’m um… I’m more of a bottom.” Tom answered.  
“Good, because people will love that.” Chris winked. The camera was still fixed on Tom. “Alright, stand up for me?” He instructed.  
So Tom got on his feet as Chris took another camera off of his desk and aimed it at the younger boy. “Take your shirt off.” Chris commanded. Tom gulped before gripping the bottom corners of his shirt and bringing it up over his head. He dropped it onto the couch as Hemsworth filmed his beautifully sculpted body. Tom was skinny, but very muscular. His abs were defined and his pink nipples were so enticing.  
“Wow, you have a hot body, Tom.” Chris said, running a hand from Tom’s chest, down to his abs.  
“Thank you.” Tom blushed, trying to not get rock hard instantly as the famous porn star went around to his back, feeling the body up with his large hands. The Australian towered over him.   
“Got a nice ass, too.” He said, giving it a squeeze. “Take your shorts off.” Chris told Tom. The boy obeyed. He unbuttoned his jeans and let them drop to the floor, leaving him in a pair of tight, red boxer briefs.   
“Damn, Tom. They’re gonna love you so much.” Chris said, coming back round in front of Tom and filming his bulge.   
“You think so?” Tom asked.  
“Absolutely.” Chris nodded, taking the bulge into his hand and gently rubbing it.  
“Mmm…” Tom breathed, hardening more and more.  
“Take these off for me.” Chris told him. So, Tom pushed his last item of clothing off his legs, leaving him completely naked. His 7 and a half inch cock was free and now at full mast. “Show me what you’ve got then, boy.” Chris said before turning the camera off, placing it on the sofa, then pulling Tom into a kiss. 

The boy from England and the man from Australia hungrily made out. Tom felt the man’s hands run up and down his back, occasionally groping his round, beautiful ass. Tom’s hands ran up Chris’ shirt and he could feel the man’s incredibly chiselled body as the cameras by the desk recorded them making out.   
“Let’s see what that mouth can really do, shall we?” Chris smirked, buttoning his shorts and letting them drop, revealing he hadn’t been wearing any underwear. His famously large 10 inch cock was freed and semi hard. “On your knees.” Hemsworth instructed, as he picked the camera up again to film Tom while he obeyed. He got on his knees and came face to face with the intimidating monster cock.  
“Shit, you look bigger in real life.” Tom said, a bit nervous, looking up at the camera lense.  
“Try your best.” Chris winked. So, Tom ran his tongue up the underside of his shaft before taking the meat into his mouth. “Yeaaaah, that’s iiiittt…” The Director purred as the camera filmed his cock disappearing into the twink’s mouth, until he gagged.  
“Damn… Almost took the whole thing. Not bad, kid.” Chris smirked as Tom began bobbing his head up and down on the long shaft. “Look up at me. Right into the camera.” He instructed. Tom’s chocolate brown eyes shot up, doing as they were told. “Thaaaat’s it. Fuck, that’s hot.” Chris purred. The director gripped Tom’s hair with his free hand as the twink's head swallowed as much as he could. Chris pulled his meat out of Tom’s mouth, only to slap it against his face. “Want to get fucked on the camera for the first time?” He asked in his deep voice.   
“Fuck yes.” Tom muttered. 

So, the British baby-face got on the sofa, on his knees with his beautifully round ass facing the camera for millions of perverts and horny queers to see. Hemsworth however, crouched down before it and spread the cheeks, looking into the tight, pink, hairless hole which seemed to be throbbing for attention. Chris spread the cheeks apart before soon, burying his face into it.  
“Oh fuck!” Tom gasped, gripping the leather sofa as the director hungrily began eating him out. “Oh yeah, that's good…” The future star groaned as Chris loudly ate him out, like an animal, fucking him with his pink tongue.  
“Such a nice ass… They’re gonna love you…” Chris said between growls, though you'd have to raise your volume to hear it as his voice was so muffled. Tom kept moaning and whimpering as the cameras filmed the director as he slurped and sucked at the desperate hole. “You're fucking ready.” He finally declared, coming out of Tom’s ass. “Hands and knees, on the sofa. Sideways, so the camera has a good shot.” Chris instructed the newbie while he went to get some lube. 

As Tom got on all fours, Chris soon got behind him with his freshly lubed up cock.   
“Ready for this?” The Director asked, pressing the tip of his shaft against Tom’s hole.  
“Oh yeah.” The young man nodded. Slowly, Chris began pushing his cock into the tight hole, as he's done countless amount of times in front of the camera to boys whose names he can't remember anymore.   
“Oh my God… You're huge…” Tom whimpered, his knuckles going white as he was being filled up, inch by inch.   
“Yeaaaah, that's it. You're doing good.” Chris groaned, holding his camera and filming his cock being swallowed by Tom’s hungry ass.   
“Ohhh fuck…” Tom was whimpering as Chris already began thrusting his hips back and forth, letting his huge shaft slide in and out of the ass.   
“Yeaaaah, that's hot…” Chris groaned as he used his one hand to grip Tom’s hip, while he began picking up the speed.  
“Oh fuck, that feels so good…” Tom cried, his back muscles flexing as he took the entire 10 inches.   
“Keep looking at the camera… Let ‘em see that pretty face.” Chris instructed Tom, who obeyed. “Good boy…” Hemsworth said, giving the round ass a spank anyway.   
“Mmmm yeahhhh, fuck my ass!” Tom moaned, pushing his ass backwards onto the cock.   
“I want you to ride me.” Chris decided, pulling the cock out of the Brit’s ass. Soon, the Director sat on the sofa, his legs spread out as Tom hovered his ass over the monster cock, facing the camera. He loved the idea of so many people jerking off to him, as he lowered his ass down onto the cock, feeling it throb inside him.  
“Yeaaaah, that's it… Fuck, that's good.” Chris growled, watching Tom start bouncing his cock in and down, whilst the Twink leaned back into him. His skinny, muscular body was on full display as he fucked himself on the giant meat.   
“Those are some talented hips, boy.” Chris muttered as Tom continued going up and down, moaning loudly.   
“It feels so good! It's so big!” Tom blurted out, hair matting to his face from the sweat.   
“Yeah, you've got a nice, tight ass. You're gonna be famous, boy.” Chris grunted, thrusting upwards. The loud slapping of skin must've sounded like the fapping many horny men were hearing in their own lap as they watched.   
“I-I'm gonna cum!” Tom whimpered after a while of the two fucking.   
“That's it, boy! Show them what they wanna see! Cum for them!” Hemsworth muttered, reaching around the Twink and stroking him off.   
“Argh fuck… Argh fuck!” Tom gasped, digging his fingers into Chris’ pec. Then soon, the twink's body shuddered and he cried out in pleasure. “Argh fuckkkk!” Cum splattered onto his pecs and abs, a load he had probably been saving a while, for. Tom practically spasmed in the large, muscular arms.   
“I'm gonna cum on your face. Get on your knees.” Chris instructed Tom. So soon, Tom did as he was asked. The British lad was on his knees, on the floor, body dripping in cum as he looked up at his director who was stroking his cock hard and fast, above him. Precum drops were already landing on his face as Chris filmed him with his handheld camera. “Open your mouth.” He instructed. Tom did so, eagerly ready for Hemsworth’s famous spunk. “Argh fuck yeah! Yeah, so hot! Fuck…” Chris grunted, before unloading round after round of cum directly onto the young man’s face. The face dripped in the seed, as Chris finished, barely able to open one of his eyes.  
“How did I do?” Tom asked.  
“Welcome to the team.”


End file.
